Sick Day
by MadDam-de-Mort
Summary: Oneshot: Elena has been sick all day and is generally feeling a bit down, but Damon comes round to keep her company and look after her while she is unwell. Delena drabble, very fluffy.


Hey guys! Just another drabble for your pleasure! (and to help us all get through the agony of waiting for season 4. Only one more month!) Hope you all like this, it's a fluffy one. Enjoy!

* * *

Elena was bored. She'd spent all day on the couch watching TV with a chest cold and a headache, and now it was getting to her. Chuck and Blair weren't enough for her anymore.

She drew her baggy jumper in around her before she switched off the large screen in the lounge of the Gilbert residence and lifted herself off the comfy cushions she had sat amongst for the day, disturbing a rather large pile of tissues that had been sitting next to her. She headed into the kitchen area and opened the fridge, sighing. Jeremy was still in Denver, hopefully making friends and staying out of trouble; and she missed having someone else in the house to keep her company. She decided to make herself a hot chocolate, and grabbed the milk before waiting for the jug to boil. Reaching up to the top shelf of the pantry, she took the cocoa and sugar down for her much needed hot drink.

Elena had been rather lonely lately as well, what with Caroline and Bonnie dealing with her mother and Damon just being his normal self; she hadn't really seen anyone of late. She was running out of people to turn to as well, and suddenly it just all overcame her. She felt her chest constricting and her eyes overflowing, and she had to lean on the bench for support as the thought of any more people who loved her leaving her, yet again, controlled her mind and sent her into a spiral of sadness.

The mug she had been holding fell to the ground and smashed, and she slid to the floor as the tears took over.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard the front door closing and heavy boots coming in a beeline for the kitchen area, stopping when they saw the smashed mug before they continued to her side more quickly. She opened her eyes until they were just blurry slits, and recognised Damon's leather biker boots.

He drew her into the circle of his arms without a word and just held her, once he had checked she wasn't hurt from the broken crockery. Her waterfall of tears eventually slowed to a trickle, and he felt she was responsive enough to give him an answer when he tried.

'How're you feeling?' He stroked her hair gently, as she still hadn't lifted her face from where it was buried in his chest.

'Like crap,' she mumbled almost incoherently. 'I've been sick this entire day.' She shivered in his embrace as if proving her point - it was quite warm in the house, and being so close to Damon increased the temperature even more.

'Well, let's get you cleaned up, as well as this mess,' he said gesturing to the scattering of the broken mug. 'Oh and what exactly caused your crockery to appear in pieces on the floor?' He hugged her tighter and she pressed her face closer to his collarbone.

'I'll tell you later, can we just stand up first? I need to change...' She twisted her head so her cheek was against the triangle of bare skin his v-neck tee revealed, and he stood up slowly after making sure she wouldn't fall to the floor at his first move. Once they were upright, Elena wound her arms around his midriff and squeezed him extra tight for a few more seconds before releasing him and leaning back to look at him. His dazzling blue eyes held her gaze and waited for her to speak.

'Thank you.' she whispered, eyes still watery and the corners of her mouth turned up in a tired smile. He reached up and traced the line of her jaw with his thumb.

'Any time.' He returned her smile and kept his hand on her neck. They were silent for another few seconds, just looking at each other; soft brown orbs holding magnificent pools of blue.

Elena ended up breaking their gaze, a rattly cough racking her body; she drew away from him, covering her mouth with her hand and almost doubling over. He bent over her with concern across his elegant features, and rubbed his hand up and down her back when she wouldn't stop. He started to panic.

'In, and out, come on Elena, just in, and out, okay? In, and out. In, and out.' He started worriedly, but slowed down once she was regaining control. 'Let's get you upstairs, does a shower sound nice?'

'But, the mess -'

'I know, Elena, I'll clean it up when you're in the shower, okay? Just get freshened up and nice and warm.' He led her up the stairs and into the bathroom, then started the shower. 'Are you alright in here? I'll just be downstairs...' She smiled weakly at him.

'I'll be fine, Damon. It's just a shower, it's not going to attack me as soon as you're out of sight, trust me.' She tried to joke, but coughed again. He managed a small chuckle anyway before leaving her to it.

She got through the shower without much trouble, but her drying routine was interrupted by a knock at the bathroom door.

'Elena? Can I come in, just for a second?' Damon's soft voice rumbled from the other side of the door, and she hurriedly wrapped her towel around her before granting him permission.

'Sure, come in.'

The door slowly opened, and Damon's messy mop of midnight black hair snuck through the crack. He turned to look at her, and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat of the room. He looked sexily dishevelled, and she loved it, though she would never admit it.

'I think you should get into bed with that nasty cough, here are your pjs. Nice choice, by the way,' He handed her a bundle of clothing, and winked at her before closing the door behind him. She wondered what he had meant by the 'nice choice', but was immediately enlightened when she realised what she had used as pjs for the last night or so - a shirt of Damon's she had 'borrowed' when Stefan had left and some extremely short sleep shorts with monkeys on them. She flushed in embarrassment, he wasn't supposed to find out she had a liking for his shirts.

She dressed in them anyway, not caring what he thought for once - she was too tired to focus properly, let alone analyse things - and headed to her bedroom to find Damon had fluffed her pillows and duvet, and turned back the covers for her. She smiled at this small window into his sweet, caring, human side that he hid from most people, and grabbed a jumper from the back of her chair before snuggling down into her bed, rejoicing at the small pleasure that Damon had turned on her electric blanket for her. She smiled when she noticed that the jumper she had grabbed was also Damon's, stolen from his closet a month or so ago and never returned. She knew he would tease her for that one as well.

The door opened when she was thinking this, revealing a hot chocolate-bearing Damon with some other things tucked under his arm as well. He noticed her smiling, and came over to set the hot chocolate down on her bedside table.

'What're you smiling about, pretty lady?' He drew her chair over to her side and rested the pile of goodies that were tucked under his arm on his lap.

'How you're gonna tease me that I keep stealing your stuff,' she explained, too drowsy to be embarrassed or untruthful.

'Oh! Well, not that I don't approve of your appreciation of my style, but... you know, sometimes I need my clothes too, closet-raider,' He chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

'No, you don't. I might as well have them, seeing as you hate wearing them so much, what with your wandering around shirtless half the time.' She giggled at her apparent hilarity and swatted him. 'Thank God I don't steal your pants or we'd have to put up with worse things.'

'Ooh, you're going to pay for that one, missy!' He reached over and tickled her, and she wriggled and squealed; but that only encouraged him.

'Stop! Damon, oh Damon, stop! I can't breathe...' Their tickle-fight was cut short when she erupted into a coughing fit. She sat up and took control of her breathing, and Damon rubbed her back like he had in the kitchen.

'Sorry, I forgot you were sick, are you okay?' She looked up and smiled at him.

'Yeah, fine.' She sighed and sank back into her pillows, eyes closing.

'Hey, do you want your hot chocolate?' He held out the mug and her hands closed around the warm drink, brushing his warm hands.

'Thanks, Damon. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here.' She smiled up at him through her long lashes and took a sip of her hot chocolate. 'This is amazing, Damon! How'd you make this? Mine are never this good,' Her eyes widened and he smiled lovingly at her, then tapped the side of his nose with a long, tapering finger.

'Tradesmen's secret, I'm afraid. No can do,' He winked at her, and she let out a small sigh; her gaze wandering over his perfect features. 'What're you thinking about, princess?' He cocked his head and took in her dazed expression inquisitively.

'How perfect you are,' Her expression didn't change, but his eyebrows rose to mingle with the locks of hair falling gracefully over his high brow. 'Has anyone ever told you that?' It was her turn to cock her head.

'Can't say they have,' he said softly.

'Well they should, coz it's true.' she stated definitively, as if her word was law. He chuckled and smiled.

'Thank you, princess,' He gazed at her for a minute longer as she finished her hot chocolate before remembering why he was up here, in addition to keeping her company. 'I have something that'll make your chest feel better,' he started as he took her empty mug and placed it back on the table. She nodded and stretched, unaware of the cute milk moustache she was sporting. 'Of course, you do realise that you have a teeny milk moustache,' He chuckled as her eyes widened and she hurriedly wiped it off with the back of her hand.

'All gone?' There was a tiny speck on the corner of her mouth.

'Not yet, you've got a little bit... right... there...' He reached over and gently brushed it away with his thumb. 'All better.'

'Thanks.' She smiled. 'Now, what's this thing that'll help my chest?'

He sat up and picked up a small pottle from her bedside table and turned it around in his fingers a few times.

'It's this. Tiger Balm.' He handed it to her to inspect. 'I stopped by the Boarding House while you were in the shower. You rub it on your back when you have a cough and it makes breathing easier and settles everything down. I used it when I was a kid. Not this one, of course,' he reassured her when she looked up at him, alarmed. 'That's if it's okay with you, of course.'

She looked from the small container back to his face.

'Yeah, sure. Thanks. Again.' She let a small smile come out from hiding. 'I seem to be thanking you a lot today.' He smiled. Again.

'Well, if you just roll over and take your, or should I say _my _jumper, off...' She complied and bundled his jumper under her head, subtly inhaling his heavenly scent. She hummed contentedly, and felt his hands snaking up her shirt and rubbing a cool ointment onto her upper back. He traced small circles around her shoulder blades, and she almost fell asleep when he stopped and gently pulled the hem of her, or his, top back down. She rolled over and he tucked her in, then moved a stray lock of hair off her face before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered as he caressed her cheek.

'Thank you, Damon.' she whispered, then smiled drowsily.

'Anytime, my love.' he whispered back. He moved to leave when she placed her hand over his, still on her cheek.

'Damon?'

'Yes, Elena?'

'Can you stay?'

'Of course.'

She felt the bed dip beside her and heard his jeans fall to the floor, then a warm, strong arm snaked around her waist and she turned to snuggle into his comforting embrace. Her legs brushed his bare thighs and she thanked the lord he had briefs on. He kissed her forehead once more.

'Goodnight Elena.'

She sighed happily. 'Goodnight Damon.'

He felt her drift off into a peaceful sleep, but just before she descended into her dream world, he swore he heard her whisper one last thing.

_I love you._

Then she was asleep, but he whispered his reply all the same.

_I love you, too._

He fell into unconsciousness, still wondering if he had dreamt it.

* * *

Reviews are love!

-M


End file.
